


Scarred love

by rejjka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejjka/pseuds/rejjka
Summary: He just knew it was there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Scarred love

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot say how in pain I am because of this. Let me know your opinion! I will appreciate it.  
> Song ─ Don't deserve you, Plumb.

„Please, just hear me out!“ Potter cried out, deeply, but it didn’t make Draco to stop running ─ running _away_ from him. It seemed that every time Potter’s hand was about to catch Draco’s or whenever he was too close to curl fingers into soft fabric of his fancy clothes ─ Draco would slip beyond his reach.

„You keep running! Even when we were kids, you always ran _from_ something. You deserve a break, you know? You are allowed to take deep breath and forget for a moment ─ get _lost_ in what you want. What _pleases_ you.“ Potter ─ no, _Harry_ , he has been Harry for quite some time ─ sighed but he stopped running, heavy sound of his footsteps only a whisper in the air, fading. 

_So he finally gave up_?

„I can’t keep chasing you, Draco.“ He said softly but loud enough for Draco to hear. He could sense the tremble in his voice and he didn’t need to face him to see the pain written over his face. He just _knew_ it was there. Undoubtedly.

„I told myself ─ and you as well ─ that I _won’t_ stop,” he breathed out and Draco found himself shaking vigorously. „I’m sorry I lied ─ but it hurt more than I was willing to admit. I love you, believe me, I do, _so much_ , but it’s not fair to either of us. There is only so much pain one can bear.“

 _Is this when his heart is going to shatter to million pieces_?

“I’ll stop torturing myself and you’ll have your peace,” said Harry, a sad smile tugging on his lips when the words came out of his mouth.

Draco stood numb on the dirty pavement, his back still turned to Harry. There was no one around them, just a moon shining brighter than usual, bathing them in strong moonlight. The tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving a wet trail behind and when a warm hand gently ─ _shyly_ even ─ touched his wrist, he finally broke down, ugly sobs escaping his mouth because it really hurt _more_ than he thought it was going to.

Truth be told, running was all Draco ever knew. He never knew better than that. It was _why_ he survived for so long. People thought he was nothing but _a coward_ , but he never really cared for strangers opinions. He knew the truth and as long he get to live, it ─ _he_ ─ was okay. Nothing else mattered.

But Harry was different. His opinion mattered. He _mattered_ , more than anyone in his world.

„I know what I want,” Draco said between messy cries, a steady arm around his waist now holding him close, „ _but it’s not what I deserve_ , Harry. You’re someone I dreamt of ─ someone I’ll always dream of ─ but there is a fine line between fantasy and what’s real. And that’s what you are. _Just a fantasy_.”

Draco hiccupped and ignored the tight grip around his figure. He didn’t like it either, yet it was inevitable. It was now or never and he had to make a choice. „You’re someone who has my heart _unequivocally_ and at the same time someone to whom I will _never_ _be_ _enough_ , regardless of how badly I want to be.”

“Draco, _please_.” Harry whispered, begged, but Draco only shook his head and pushed himself away from the man who made his heart ache and burn from longing. He craved his embrace and gentle touch yet Draco shrouded himself with agony, allowing it's claws to hook deep down his soul.

With a last look and silent _goodbye_ , he let go of his only sanity and fled into the night.

There was only scarred love left behind and moon whose pleas weren’t heard. The tall man _didn’t_ look back and the raven-haired one chose to run away for once, _too._

_─_

_But people linked by destiny will always find each other.._

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belongs to J.K.Rowling and this work is purely made to soothe our hearts and souls. No profit is being made.  
> I do not own anything but story. The last quote is from The Witcher.  
> English is not my native language. Point the mistakes, I will be pleased to correct them and learn to do better in future.


End file.
